conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
The Haram Empire
Order, honor, justice ~Haram proverb ''' '''The Haram Empire, harbor of Humanity and its power. Spanning much of the Continent, the Empire has lasted for hundreds of years, yet now it is at the brink of collapse. Despite this it remains the largest Military and Economic power Kaile has ever seen and if it is to fall, those who cause its demise will pay dearly. The Haram Empire's beginnings lay in the collapse of its predecessor, the Goblin Empire. =Beginnings= 4 B.F.- 0 B.F. As mentioned earlier, the events that spelled the fall of the Goblin Empire also brought about the creation of its successor the Haram Empire. After the Human rebellion the remains were much like post-Roman Europe. Many small factions fought over land and eventually three larger kingdoms rose to take their place. The Katarians, Krideans and Haram waged a small war later known as "the Three kingdoms war". The conflict proceeded with the early Fall of Kridea to the Haram and Krideans who exploited Kridea's smaller military. Now both sides were on even ground and so the long stalemate began. It lasted almost five months, until the Haram launched a massive offensive, smashing past the heavy Katarian defenses, and penetrating Katar's core. The opposing army bogged down in the north moved to intercept the attackers. Both sides met on the Plains of Katar only thirty miles from the present capital named Oruin. A titanic battle ensued resulting in a decisive Haram victory. When the victorious army arrived at the capital its people, their army broken and capital burned, surrendered. Thus the Haram Empire was born! =Expansion Years= 0 B.F. - 1,200 A.F. With the fall of independent Katar, the Empire underwent a period of expansion and growth. Expeditions were sent to the unexplored regions of the continent and far west. Myths such as that of the elves were proved factual and a mutual friendship emerged. The Colony Isles were found and promoted sea trade and exploration on an unprecedented scale. Annexation of the Border Kingdoms 354 AF - 362 AF Home of the warlike Border Rulers, the Border Kingdoms were some of the few independent human Kingdoms left after the collapse of the Goblin Empire and the reunification of the western lands by the Haram Empire. At first the Empire sought to turn the kings against one another weakening them for the invasion to come, however the Emperor's attempts failed and the Border Kingdoms united under two banners, separating them into the "Northern Border Kingdoms" and the "Southern Border Kingdoms". Despite the challenges presented by a unified foe the Emperor commenced the invasion of his neighbors. The Northern Border Kingdoms fell quickly to the Imperial Legions, as despite their bravery and ferocity they were no match for the organized and disciplined Imperial forces. Within four months the High Queen of the Northern Border Kingdoms Shen-qi had submitted and all attention was turned on their southern counterparts. Unlike the Northern Border Kingdoms whose lands were shrouded in forests and hills like Katar, the Southern border Kingdoms were located in a flatter and more arid area which resulted in the extensive use of mounted cavalry. At the time the Empire focused mainly on its heavy infantry, using them to overwhelm the enemy with a strong united offensive push. Cavalry support was considered an asset though an unnecessary one. As a result the Empire had a much harder time taking the Southern Border Kingdoms. As Imperial troops marched into the South they were shadowed by mounted adversaries whom would appear only to disappear again in seconds. Within hours of their invasion several Columns were ambushed and the attack fell into disarray. Their attackers were cavalry archers equipped with recurve bows designed to maximize their small size and send a projectile flying faster and more accurately than even the Imperial Longbow. The Emperor's archers were used to firing waves of arrows at an advancing foe and simply shooting randomly at quickly moving horizontal targets proved a hassle and near impossibility with the larger bows. As arrows rained down upon their heads the armies of the Empire retreated over the border in defeat, another tactic would be required to combat their new enemy. It was at this point that a major change occurred in the Imperial Military, for the first time Cavalry was considered of the utmost importance in a battle and over a period of months the entire Imperial war strategy shifted dramatically. Instead of simply using their heavy infantry Imperial Commanders were given command of a new type of soldier, the Katarian Cavalry. Born and bred on the Copper plains of Katar, these men grew up on the horse and were known for their equestrian prowess. Separated into units of Heavy Cavalry, Light Cavalry and Horse Archers the Katarians proved invaluable in the battles to come. Once again the Haram marched into the flat plains of the Southern Border Kingdoms. While the heavy infantry remained a crucial part of the invasion, Imperial forced were bolstered by the presence of the Katarian Cavalry and the 1st and 2nd reserve legions whom were to provide infantry support for the advancing cavalry. WIP A Golden Age By now the Empire had expanded south to the Barren waste and east to the valley that would later be known as "The Path through hell". The Haram Empire was in its Golden Age, all of its provinces flourished and the population soared. The Magical sections of the Empire split into two factions, the Ivral and Asaril. The Ivral practiced fire magic and explored the intricacies of dark magic while the Asaril preferred light and water magic. Now the Empire was the most powerful force on the continent, throwing both the Elves and Dragons in its shadow. ---- PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION FOR MAJOR CHRONOLOGICAL INACCURACIES. ---- Yet this was to be short lived, the Asaril invasion of the Obsidian Mountains resulted in the near extermination of both sides. This tragedy dealt a severe blow not only to the Haram morale but also to its percentage of magic users. Humanity had never been the most magical race on Kale but this small war was part of turning point none would forget. Decades passed,the Empire continued to expand and with the containment of Demon kind the Haram established an outpost next to the Obsidian tower, at the Heart of its namesake mountain range. From this remote location rumors escaped of new arrivals to the land. The men from the West had arrived. Simply put they were travelers from the far west, beyond the sea, from another land. They settled for a while about the Tower with their Haram kin. Yet one amongst them, a teenager by the name of Stak unlocked a secret preserved for decades. On touching part of the tower he unleashed the Demons from their imprisonment. Upon release they fell upon the settlement destroying most of it in anger yet, Stak and almost one thousand survivors remained. They fled unknowing that the Demons did not pursue them, out of the mountains back into the Empire. This mix of Haram and others were offered two territories in which to settle, the newly found Island in the sea or the land of Avon. Most chose Avon yet two groups besides this formed, Some went south, away from the empire, here they would settle and become known as the Duskan. Those not going to Avon went north and settled what would become the Buskan Isles. Years passed and the Empire's growth began to slow. The Buskan seeing their chance, rebelled against the Empire invading and taking hostage the colony Isles. The Haram, their naval forces weak and dis-organized struggled to resist yet the Buskan, masters of the sea, threw back almost every offensive force sent against them. The Haram their forces in defeat gave up and left the Buskan victorious reveling in their victory. ---- END CONSTRUCTION And so another blow was struck to the Empire, despite this the Empire continued to flourish and its Military grew ever stronger. With the liberation of the Buskan Isles, Haram Sea control was greatly diminished and it was forced to keep its wavering Navy within the confines of Rivenguard its largest port city. This allowed the Elven nation to expand its naval forces at an alarming rate, creating ever growing concern within the Empire's upper ranks. The Expansion Years were drawing to a close. The Haram Empire subdued the Weak Duskan forces and occupied Duskania as a Territory after rumors of precious metals circulated. The city of Yulan was erected. Complete with underground waterways, shaded streets and perfect roads, the city was truly the peak of Haram Civil Engineering, a standard soon to fall. Despite re-doubled efforts the Haram expeditions were in vain and the construction of such a Vast city greatly emptied the Imperial coffers. With the raising of Yulan the Expansion years ended and the Empire was thrown into a period riddled with war and corruption. =The Pre-War years= 1,200 A.F. - 1,210 A.F. After the Expansion years came to a close tensions between the three major Kaileian powers increased dramatically as each geared up for war. The Elves and Dragons decided that the Empire had grown too strong. Secret meetings between the allied factions became commonplace and a month after they started information of such happenings was leaked to the Imperial court. The Haram Empire immediately began to mobilize its armies and fortify its Eastern border. Katar Became the spearhead of Haram defenses where walls and forts rose in times previously thought impossible. The Goblins, not yet fighting their civil war, watched as all three nations prepared for the worst. With the thought that if they joined the winning side they would have significant leverage over their opponent; both sides sent delegates to the Haram court with gifts and the offer of military support. The Emperor was flustered to find such strange peoples in his lands yet he listened with interest as both parties explained their situation. While the faction soon to become the Bio-Goblins sent precious gems, carvings and some beautiful weapons, the Industrial Goblins presented some of their powerful metal war machines, which to their relief, swayed the Emperor to their side. Affronted the Bio-Goblins instead allied with the Elves and dragons. These alliances would soon spark a war that none but its combatants could have foreseen; as well as adding fuel to the conflict already smoldering in Central Kaile. The Haram Emperor decided it was time to create a leading pair of Generals backed by a Diplomatic expert. Thus the Supreme Commanding Generals were born. Second only to the Emperor these three military and political geniuses formed the backbone of the Imperial Military Command structure. The Buskan Isles stayed carefully neutral during the proceedings yet they felt that at some point they would be forced to take sides. The world braced its self for the coming storm. =The Haram War= 1,210 A.F. - 1,225 A.F. "And so the world was engulfed in flame". The longest, largest and most devastating war ever to occur on Kailean soil to record. This brought about the partial collapse of The Haram Empire, the fragmentation of the Elves and the depopulation of the Draconic race. The Haram War =Post-War Years= 1,225 A.F. - 1,257 A.F. With the end of the Haram War, both sides were in tatters, and worked to regroup and rebuild their once mighty nations. The Haram Empire had lost over 1/4th of its land in the fighting, and about 1/3rd of its agricultural power in the cataclysm. Despite this, the Empire feared a counterattack and invested much of its remaining riches in a massive defensive project eliminating all of the holes left by the invasions and un-noticed gaps in their line. While securing the Empire against further invasion, it deprived them of many of the resources they would need to rebuild after the repercussions of The Haram War. One of the most featured positions to be fortified during the post-war buildup was Mizzenguard; a brand new fortress designed specifically to overlook the pass of despair and guard it against future invasion. But probably the biggest hit of them all, was the loss of the Haram homeland. Now but a wasteland of sand and rocks, the local residents attempted to rebuild, first bringing water from the River of Eternity. Evidently this did nothing to help, as it was revealed that the water simply sunk through the sand. Soil was put over the sand in small gardens, this would work for a while, until the soil mixed with the sand and became indistinguishable from the rest of the land. It turned out, the only way to create any sort of successful agricultural or gardening attempt, the land would have to be covered first in rock, then clay, and finally soil could be applied. Yet due to the cost, this was only done in some certain cities, like the Capitol: Essus, and a few others. Now the entirety of what is now the Haram Desert relies heavily on its provinces for food and supplies. Under the rule of Evestin Tir'Sen, the Empire regained much of its lost military power, however the economy and people were in desperate need of attention. Avon remained a charred skeleton of its former natural beauty and riots sparked up across the Border Kingoms as the people called for independence. Evestin, now a hardened ruler cracked down on the protesters and kept the border kingdoms under the direct control of the 18th legion while continuing to construct his extensive defensive systems to repel the elven counterattack he greatly feared. With the death of Evestin thirty years after the end of the Haram war the Empire prepared to embrace what would be seen as a short but sweet golden age. (More Coming) =The Second Imperial Golden Age= During this several month long period there was no Emperor and in fact remains one of three rare times the government was in this state. Trade with both the Buskan and Duskan re-opened and wealth began to flood the Empire. Much of the once enormous upper class who had lost their fortunes in the war entered the skilled middle class as the standard of education rose to its old standards before the war. However not everything was perfect, Evestin's paranoid plans continued as walls and fortresses continued to appear along the Imperial-Elven borders and much of the Empire's regained wealth was poured into military projects designed to keep the Empire safe from a suspected Elven invasion. Yet none came and the nation held its breath as Evestin's son Kalrin prepared to take the throne. =The Century of the Three Empresses= A century where, after the death of Evestin Tir'Sen, the Empire was ruled by a triple succession of Empresses, this was a time of mixed light and dark in the Empire. The Reign of Empress Talis After the Death of Evestin, the "Prince-Heir" Kalrin was to be crowned Emperor though due to the immense responsibility he felt he would be bearing he shifted it to his older sister Talis whom he considered to be wiser than himself. So in the Summer of the year 1,257 AF Talis Tir'Sen was crowned Empress of the Haram Empire, the first of her kind. Although this came as a shock to the people whom had never experienced an Empress before, Talis was given complete control and fortunately no restraints were enacted by the ever wary council. Empress Talis succeeded in significantly improving relations with the Elven people and finally brought the expensive military preparations her father had begun to a close. While some opposed it, the sudden influx of money quieted any complaints and allowed Talis, her Advisors, and the Council to resume rebuilding the still scarred Empire. Kalrin took up position as Supreme Commanding General in the stead of Karldin il'Ren whom disappeared over the sea on an expedition to The Forgotten Continent and married into a noble family living a long and happy life as a rarely needed General. After 42 steady years of rule Talis died at age 67 leaving the throne open for another Empress, this time one with a less peaceful agenda. The Reign of Empress Cyrlis With the death of her mother Talis, Princess-heir Cyrlis took the Imperial throne in the year 1,299 A.F. leading the Empire into an age of oppression, unrest and eventually war. From a young age Cyrlis had been recruited into the ranks of a religion known as "The Eternity" and was proclaimed a "Disciple of the Eternal Mother", Talis considering this a childhood fad saw no need to repress it until it was too late. As a Disciple Cyrlis customarily dyed her hair white and wore only white robes, a tradition which she continued to follow even as Empress. And so on her coronation she decreed "The Eternity" as the official Imperial religion and all others were as of then banned, books were burned, and word spread of a holy war against the Illuthai. The public reaction was mixed though in general violent as mobs formed throughout the Empire either protesting or supporting the new act which according to critics "repressed the people's free will". Once again the border Kingdoms revolted in an explosion of fire and ash though after a short conflict peace was restored. Temples of the "Eternals" sprung up in all major cities and even in the countryside as the worshippers of the "official" religion flexed their newfound powers. Eventually however this became too much for the people of the Empire and the first Imperial Civil War erupted four years later effectively tearing the Empire in two. The Imperial Civil War It began with unrest in Kridea and eventually spread throughout the provinces into a full scale revolt. The Krideans had always been a people with deep traditional roots and now with a foreign religion forced upon them they rebelled against their local governors. Disciples and Soldiers of the "Eternals" were burnt at the stake while their temples were pulled down as even nobles joined the restless peasants. The Empress, hearing of this attack diverted three entire legions to the control of Kridea. Entire towns were massacred and burnt as the troops cut a bloody swath into the province. Hearing of this the powerful Katarian lords and those under them rose too and collectively formed an army with the intent of killing every Disciple and Soldier of the Father within the province. As Avon and the Border Kingdoms joined Kridea and Katar, Cyrlis finally recognized the threat and set all of her legions on the advancing rebels. What she forgot was the fact that the Legions were bound not only to her but to the provinces as well. The 19th legion lead several others to openly declare against the Empress, they had brought down a false ruler before, why couldn't they again? Within a month the entire Empire was at open war with itself. Nobles, peasants and soldiers alike were split between the two sides mercilessly killing all in their way. Eventually those defending the Empress and her regime were pushed back to the Capital where all that was left of the Loyalist forces gathered. As the reformists gathered for the final push a man mounted the walls with a flag. The city guard had surrendered. Eventually, as her most diehard supporters fell about her, Cyrlis gave up. Much to the shock of all around her she tore off her white white robes and Imperial regalia. Naked, she stood before the soldiers forcing their way into the room and said: "I have let myself be ruled by my own subjects. I am not worthy of my title, position, or the Eternal Mother's gaze". She then drove a dagger into her chest. Fortunately the dagger missed her heard and lung by inches; deflected by a rib. After significant healing she made two further attempts at suicide and eventually decided that her patron goddess wanted her to live out her life as punishment. A year later she had only one daughter and suddenly died in her sleep only a decade afterwards The Reign of Empress Darlis During the entirety of Cyrliss reign nearly nothing was known of her personal life, had she had children? Was there a husband waiting to take the throne? The people automatically assumed the next ruler would be an Emperor, one whom would return prosperity to an Empire shuddering under the weight of two great wars within 100 years. Yet despite the Empress's personality she did have a husband and in fact a child, but a daughter. At six years old Darlis was in no position to become the leader of an Empire which had recently attained a hatred of female rulers and the people might simply revolt again. So the heir to the honorable line of Karldin: Aelin il'Ren took up the position of Lord Regent and steered the Haram people out of the darkness and into the light. Seven years later it was decided that the new Empress Darlis must take the throne now or never as the people had forgotten the evils of Cyrlis and perhaps there was still hope for the young ruler. In 1,314 A.F. Empress Darlis took the throne. Under Darlis the Empire returned to its old self as war torn towns were rebuilt and destroyed roads were fixed and finally the forests and hills of Avon re-grew to their former splendor. While Darlis was not a great ruler whom performed amazing acts of governance she did manage to be one out of two completely stable rulers for more than 100 years. So that none would forget the Century of the three Empresses, both the good things that took place and the bad, Darlis constructed a monument to herself and her mothers in the Evestin Square, Essus. It stands to this day; three young Empresses standing back to back with their right hands raised to the sky under the watchful gaze of the great stature of their forefather Evestin. While the sun finally set on this period it should never be forgotten to neither historians nor the common man. Now a new age had begun. =The Age of Elegance= A long and prosperous period marked by the rule of Ailvar Tir'Sen. WIP =The Imperial Wars= The invasion of the Golden Empire. WIP =Governmental Infrastructure= Democratic Empire Levels of Government: Emperor (Born in) Advisers (Elected by the council) 6 Advisers Council (Elected by Citizens) 60 If the Council member elected by a town or city does not represent the town or city correctly he will be removed from office and the town or city will elect a new member. Before the Emperor can decree a state of war between the Empire and another nation or make a radical government change he must first run it past his advisers. They will vote on the action while the Emperor also holds a vote. Besides the Executive Branch, there are two other branches whom hold no governing power yet have control over specific parts of the Empire. =The Military Branch= Anyone my join this branch, from the lowest of serfs, to the richest Dynastic lord. "The Emperor wills it- yelled the commander, brandishing his sword. "-and so it shall be done!" finished the legion arrayed across the hills. And thus the advance began." ~Excerpt from a text within the Grand University and Library of Essus named "The Haram War" Author: Unkown Area of work, Rank and Number Area of Work: Office Rank: Supreme Commanding General Controls: A/The War Area of Work: Office Rank: Commanding General Controls: One front Area of Work: Field Rank: Commander Controls: A legion Area of Work: Field Rank: General Controls: a Regiment Area of Work: Field Rank: Captain Controls: A Company The Below are of lesser rank and do not hold any strategical power. They serve only on the Battlefield as higher ranking soldiers giving the orders of their superiors to their men. Area of Work: Field Rank: Lieutenant Controls: A Section Area of Work: Field Rank: Sergeant Controls: A Squad Both the Supreme commanding Generals and Commanding Generals handle the Major theater of war decisions and manage the logistical features of the War. When there is no war they discuss strategies and move troops to secure their Empire. They Rarely take to the field of Battle. The Commander controls a Legion and commands on the field. Some actually lead their men from the front but this is usually a personal decision. *note: As of the mid-Haram War Women were and still are permitted into the ranks of the Imperial Military. Haram Helmet Rank Designation: Chrome = Regular Copper = Sergeant Bronze = Lieutenant Silver = Captain Gold + Forehead symbol = Field General The higher ranks are allowed to customize their helmets within certain parameters. =The Administrative Branch= Only Nobles may assume the higer ranks of this branch, they are voted in by the populance they will govern. The Administrative Branch handles trade, immigration and the other financial interests of the Haram Empire. Area of Command, Rank and Number Control: All Regions ' Rank': Commanding Executive Officer Number: 2 Control: assists Rank: High Executive Officer number:4 Control: 1 Province Rank: Provincial Magistrate Number: 5 Control: 1 City Rank: Governor Number: Fluctuates Control: City District Rank: District Commissioner Number: Fluctuates Control: Varies Rank: Under-Secretary/Assistant Number: Fluctuates Control: Groups of laborers Rank: Overseer Number: Fluctuates Anything lower is classified as a government Laborer. Laborers don't get a high pay but it is usually enough for themselves and their families. After 6 consecutive years in this job the laborer gets a good sum of money and 1 acre of land. Overseers only work construction projects or government farms Private construction companies may hire out government work forces to assist in building projects. the higher ranks of the Executive Branch are associated more with taxes and trade. Each higher ranking member has a group of assistant staff. A Sort of subsidiary of the Administrative branch is the construction department. The construction department handled the building and repairing of government structures. =Population= The Population of the Haram Empire has varied greatly over the years, experiencing dramatic falls during both the Haram War and the Imperial Wars, but gaining in the Expansion and post-war years. Most of the population is centered around the Haram Desert and Katar though Kridea isn't too far behind Katar. =Military Force= While maybe not possessing the strongest magical forces, the Haram have always been and remain the most efficient and best organized fighting force on Kaile. Its soldiers wear heavy yet flexible armor which they use to their advantage with stabbing and neat slashing blows. The Haram Military The Legions The Haram Military is split primarily 5 ways(by unit type) and into 40 Legions. There are 5 classes of units; the Infantry unit, the Archer, the Spearman, Light Cav. and Heavy Cav. Each of these is sorted into a legion numbering from one to thirty. Legions one and forty are the weakest and the 20th legion is the Imperial Guard. Each Legion's goal is to rank up as high as possible. For those lower than twenty, they want to rank up numerically while those higher than twenty want to "Rank Down" Numerically. Each legion competes against its counterpart so the 19th may compete with the 21st, and the 4th with the 36th. However only 20 of the forty legions are part of the standing army. Legions 1-10 and 40-30 are only formed when necessary and soldiers are pulled from the peasantry, given flash training and sent to the field. Often times though these units serve only as patrols for the interior of the Empire, replacing their stronger counterparts. Each Legion holds 100,000 men each of whom are split into regiments, battalions, companies and sections according to class. Regiment: 50,000 men Battalion: 25,000 men Company: 6,250 men Section: 100 men Squad: 10 men For Example. An infantry Regiment within the 13th legion would be addressed thus: "Infantry Regiment A of the 13th" and then the area of its stationing may be added after. resulting in: "Infantry Regiment A of the 13th in Katar". Each Unit would also be assigned a letter for easier identification with the exeption of squads and sections(Sections are identified by a number 1-100), each legion can be split up into either 100 sections, 18 Companies, 4 Battalions or 2 Regiments. Squads tend to be important only when patrolling or in certain cavalry formations. Otherwise such a small group of men is useless in a large battle. When in combat, all higher formations are split into sections by class. =Calendar:= Imperial Calendar =Culture:= Due to the size of the Empire its culture can vary dramatically in some areas, and little in others. Ideals and morals: The Haram believe that through Honor they can gain order and through order justice shall be done. Hence "Order, honor, justice". (That order sounds better then Honor, order, justice). There is also little to no religion in the Haram Empire, what exists is unorganized and far between. *The citizens of the Haram Empire tend to speak with a (Modern) English Accent except Northern Krideans who sound more like Greeks and Italians and Southern Krideans who sound more like Persians. More can be found here: Haram Culture Nobility While no longer a large part of the mainstream Imperial government, the Nobles still play a huge role in the day to day running of the Empire. The Haram Nobles are a carefully balanced group of aristocrats, all vouching for a place in the Government or simply trying to discreetly damage their counterparts for a gain in rank or prestige. While many dynasties trace their heritage back to even The Three kingdoms war, a new family may join the constant struggle at any time, if they have the proper political standing that is. Of course none of the Nobles openly oppose their compatriots as such an action would result in arrest. Many stabbings and magical assassinations have taken place over the years, yet only a few occur yearly. This of course is the work of counter sabotage and other systems developed by their rivals. While the Nobles fight over almost everything they remain at the whim of the people. Without successful nomination by their populace they cannot hope to gain ranking. At the time of The Haram War about 40 successful dynasties existed, yet the ravagings of war managed to remove most of them from power as their expensive Katarian estates were sacked and reduced to rubble. The Nobles also tend to be remarkably ignorant of what is really going on around them. Houses and Dynasties The Nobles of the Haram Empire are split into two categories, Houses and Dynasties. A house is a family of nobles with medium to low political standing and have few relations. A dynasty is a House that has been around for centuries, and has massive political standing and influence. Dynasties also have large households and often own multiple estates, each with its own relations. Conflicts between Dynasties can last decades and many result in more than one death. Though these small feuds are not allowed to last long, they can be costly to a Dynasty's members. =Naming Conventions= The Empire's naming system incorporates both houses and dynasties into its self. Using the name of the house or dynasty and combining it with the old word "il'". For the example: "Karldin il'Ren" literally means "Karldin of the house of Ren". There is no distinction between a dynasty member's name or a house member's name but the imperial family uses "tir'" meaning Ruler/Majesty/Emperor. Evestin Tir'Sen would be thus: Evestin Ruler Sen. When taken back a few thousand years this originates with the old warlords and small houses fighting after the collapse of The Goblin Empire. While Evestin is the Ruler of the Haram Empire, his name means he is the ruler of "Sen" which is his house. The house of family literally was one's kingdom after The Goblin Empire fell. Eventually that expanded but the tradition held and so it has become simply his last name with an almost hidden meaning. Also assuming an imperial citizen accomplishes a great deed they may be awarded with the honorary title "alil'" which replaces the usual "il'" in the name. One example of this is Commander Ranth alil'Var. Karldin was also offered this title though he decided not to accept it. * Note: The first half of the last name such as "il'" is NOT capitalized while the Emperor's family beginning: "Tir'" is. =See Also:= The Haram Desert Haram Phrases Haram Nobility Karldin il'Ren The Haram War Humanity Evestin Tir'Sen Haram Empire Haram Empire Haram Empire Haram Empire